The Grand Escape
by AngelWinchester13
Summary: Dean always wanted the best for his little brother. When their dad becomes an abusive drunk, he must escape with sammy. Three chapters maybe a fourth.
1. The plan

**AN/ I know I haven't written in a while and my other story To kill an archangel I might not write anymore. I also changed my name to my nickname and added Winchester at the end. I know, very original. AU where John is a abusive father and Dean wants Sam to have a normal life. Minimum of maybe 3 chapters. I'm updating on the same week so don't worry.**

 **0:0:0**

Dean Winchester always wanted the best for his little brother since the day he was born. He felt it was his duty to protect him from the dangers of the outside world.

That was all it was until their mother died.

Dean and Sams father became an abusive drunk. The once kind, loving father, snapped after _that_ day.

Deans duty then became to protect Sammy from not just the outside world, but the inside world.

John took his pain and anger out on his children. They moved into a more affordable house after _that_ night. But dean knew why they really moved.

Dean took all the punches, kicks and the bottles over the head. He made sure Sam was never hurt.

Sam and Dean shared an room with bunk beds. Their father never made it pass the couch.

Dean even bought a lock for the door to keep the drunken John out.

One day, dean finally had enough. They needed to get out. Dean was old enough to drive. He was 18 while Sam was 14.

John was downstairs yelling inaudible words at no one in particular. Dean waited for John to pass out before he executed his plan.

"Hey Sammy wake up."

"Ugh dean it's one in the morning go away."

"Sammy we're leaving. We're going to leave this hell hole. Leave John, leave this house, we're going to live all in our own."

"Dean we can't do that. You know what happened last time."

Dean thought back to the last time they tried to escape. Sam and Dean hopped out the window and made a mad run to the end of the block. John caught them and dragged them back by their legs causing their backs to be cut and bruised by the sidewalk. The window had been blocked off with wood since then.

Dean shook the thought from his head. He'd only been 12 at the time. Sammy was 8.

"Yes but that was before I could drive." Dean held up the keys to his fathers once beloved impala which was now beaten up by the numerous times John has run into objects on the road.

Sams eyes lit up in excitement. They where finally leaving. He could go to college in a few years. Start a new life. Be free.

Sam quickly sprung from his bed and landed with a small thud. He wasn't all that big.

Dean told Sam the plan to escape the darkness that had overcome their father.

Sam looked like he was about to explode with joy.

"But where are we gonna go?" Sam asked trying to think of places where they could hide out. He thought of non.

"We're going to live on the road. You're going to still be in school but we have to move from motel to motel. Or we can rent a small apartment if I don't go to collage."

That last sentence made Sams dreams crumple and fall. Dean and him always wanted to go to college. Sam wanted to be a lawyer and dean wanted to be a mechanic or a grief counselor. Sam never understood the grief counselor until now.

Their Mother.


	2. Bewear of your surroundings

Their mothers death had impacted Sam and deans lives in many ways, But it hit like a steel blade in the heart for John Winchester.

John had drank before Mary's death like at the ocasional party. It started to get really bad after the fire.

John never really told Sam what had happened. All that he said was " I wish it was you on the ceiling, burning."

Sam would try to ask dean for help to understand what had happened to their mother.

Dean always replied with a 'I don't remember' or ' you don't wanna know'.

And that. That is what worried Sam.

This _thing_ that happened to his mother must've been why dean wanted to be a grief counselor. To help others, to _save_ others from the dangers of their own grief and sorrow.

"Dean, I thought you wanted to go to college?"

"Yes but only one of us can go."

"Then go, Dean you deserve to go to college and get a job."

"Sam you're going and there's no arguing about it."

"Bu-"

"No buts Sam. You're going and that's the end of it. Now. Let's get on with this plan before John wakes up."

They opened the creaky door with so little pull it made no sound. You could probably hear a pin drop.

Sam was first as he tiptoed down the first three steps.

He noticed John was starting to wake so he slowly backed up and went into the closest room to the stairs. It was the closest.

Sam had an idea. There where iron fire pokers in their from the fire pit that was downstairs.

He grabbed one for himself and one for dean. Sam prayed he didn't have to use them to harm anyone.

Sam heared dean tap the door with his finger as a sign that John was now asleep again.

Sam walked slowly out with the pokers in hand. He handed one to dean as they turned and walked back to the room.

"That was close." Said Sam.

"No shit Sherlock." Dean said as he rested the poker on his shoulder. "Maybe I'll try this time."

"Yeah, sure. Be careful"

Dean slowly crept out the creaky door once again trying not to make a sound. He was holding the poker like a baseball bat ready to strike a ball. In this case, the ball is Johns head.

Dean made it all the way down and then motioned for Sam to follow him.

As soon as Sam was down, John moved a bit and dean grabbed sam and pulled him to the side as they watched the man who use to be their father.

"Let's go." Dean said pointing to the door not to far from the spot they where in.

Dean was about to move when Sam stopped him. "Shouldn't we tell the police?"

"We don't have enough evidence that proves John is guilty."

"Then we get some."

"No, Sam it's too risky. We're 13 feet from freedom. Don't stop now."

"Alright..."

They made a quick run for it and soon they where out. They let out a breath neither of them knew they where holding.

Little did they know that a certain someone was secretly watching their every move...

 **Read this please.**

 **So. What did you think? Questions, comments?**

 **Yes, no? And I know it's gonna be about one o'clock when I uploaded this but Hope you had a Happy Halloween. I'm gonna write another story, a crossover/ Halloween story where Sam dean and Cas get a surprise from a certain devil... from another universe. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment on what you think the story is gonna be about. Should be uploaded on Friday or Saturday. I will announce Who ever gets the question right by then. If you don't want your name there just put 'xn' at the beginning or end of your comment. If your reading this a year later don't bother.**


End file.
